starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Incarnate Character creation
In Crimson Incarnate, the player character's background and skill are chosen in the beginning of the game. During Chapter 1, there are two scenes that allow you to customize the Average Citizen: jail or in your apartment. Once you arrive in either scene the game will allow you to determine your characteristics. Profile Customization The first part of the process asks for your gender: male, female, or agender. In the long run this will impact NPCs reactions and relationships. Once you have chosen your gender the game will ask you for your first and last name. There are six preset names for first and last, you may also write your own. Your names have no impact on the game itself and are there for cosmetic purposes. Species The next step involves the main races of the Galaxy. The game will ask you to either choose a preset race or create your own through the species creation. There are nine preset races that may have an impact in the long run, where races may react to you positively or negatively. * Human * Kanad * Kercan * Android * Robot * Malmarian * Ayr * Seltran * Upyri * Custom Race Skill Selection You may select which skills you are good at. As the game progresses you will have the ability to level up your skills. There are six attributes that can be upgraded in the Level Skills section. * Leadership * Strength * Intelligence * Charisma * Perception * Agility Combat skills are Ranged and Melee Combat. Both which can be leveled also. Feats Feats are abilities that allow you to pass through obstacles and gain advantages easily. A character with a hacking feat can easily hack into any electronic than a non-user. There are six feats: * Hacking * Willpower * Environmental * Repair * Intimidation * Science Age The age of the character does not impact the game majorly. But it can affect NPC dialogue and relationships. As of now each age differs as you choose a different race. You are able to input your age in a text box. Profession The last information you select is what profession you had prior to the story line. The available 8 options are: * Crimson Brigade * Fast Food Employee * Courier * Doctor * Boxer * Private Investigator * Mechanic * Thief * Entertainer Custom Race If you choose not to select the nine preset races then you have the option to make your own. You start off by writing the name of the race. Once that's done you will pick your skill sets alongside your feat. Reputation There are five options that tell your race's reputation across the entire Milky Way, whether they are beloved by their neighbors or are hated by others. Reputation will affect NPC dialogue. * Well Liked * Liked * Okay * Disliked * Hated Background The race background tells the culture, behavior, and vague history among your custom race. The eight background options will lead NPCs to mention these backgrounds. These options may have an impact on the game. Such backgrounds are: * Dying Race * Forgotten Machines * Natural Engineers * Proud Warrior Race * Wise Monks * Performance Artists * Hive Mind * Vat-Grown Nomads Category:Crimson Incarnate